Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Pierwszy atak
Traipol, powierzchnia Matagaru (zachodnie rubieże Nowej Republiki) Stołeczne miasto Matagaru - Traipol - wyglądało całkiem ładnie z tej strony. Szerokie ulice centrum pokrytego średniej wysokości budynkami prowadziły do małej, acz starannej zabudowy przedmieści. Gdzieniegdzie domy przeplatały się z małymi, drobnymi laskami, dodając swoistego uroku rozwijającemu się miastu. Po ulicach krzątali się mieszkańcy idąc z jednego miejsca w drugie, załatwiając swoje sprawy. Mieszczanie wciąż byli w mniejszości względem robotników, którzy pracowali w pobliskich fabrykach połączonych siecią nowoczesnych kolei z metropolią. W paru miejscach znajdowali się kupcy, albo mający swoje stanowisko na jednym z pięciu miejskich targów albo oferujący swe towary i usługi we własnych sklepach. Handlarze z poza planety (którzy korzystali ze stołecznego kosmoportu nieograniczonego cłami) przeważnie należeli do tych pierwszych, a „tutejsi” sprzedawcy należeli do tych ostatnich (wyjątkiem byli ci mieszkający daleko od stolicy - zazwyczaj mieli oni jednak stały stragan na którymś z targów). Nad tym wszystkim górowała położona w środku strzelista wieża, na której szczycie mieszkał pewien Neimoidianin. Teraz właśnie stał tam na swoim okrągłym balkonie okalającym najwyższą część budynku i przyglądał się kwitnącemu życiu miejskiemu, oświetlanemu przez gwiazdę centralną, która była ustawiona w sposób typowy dla rannej pory. Obserwował on miasto uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło, podczas gdy za nim stał wysoki czarnowłosy brodaty mężczyzna ubrany w zbroję będącą stopem durastali i kortozis. Ręce miał założone na siebie, a na ramionach były generalskie pagony. Niedaleko niego znajdowało się też kilkoro ochroniarzy ubranych w charakterystyczne czerwonawe zbroje. - I pomyśleć, że też Traipol był małą osadą jeszcze trzydzieści lat temu… - Neimoidianin wypowiedział z widoczną dumą tę wypowiedź. Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi ze strony mu towarzyszących wojskowych, ale nie miał też nic przeciwko niej. Lubił bardzo rozmawiać z innymi - Industrializacja Matagaru? Kiedyś nazywano ten pomysł szaleństwem. Mówili o „uboczu cywilizacji” i „peryferiach Zewnętrznych Rubieży”, a jeszcze inni o „kompletnym zadupiu”. Dzisiaj wciąż żyje wielu ludzi pamiętających te czasy. Te czasy, gdy cały sektor Nakimo miał niewielką populację oraz obrót mniejszy od obrotu niejednego systemu w Jądrze. Teraz wszyscy obywatele mają dostęp do wody, energii i jedzenia, a nowoczesna technologia jest powszechnie wykorzystywana przez mieszkańców. Matagar, który kiedyś był planetą o marginalnym znaczeniu jest teraz jedną z pięciu najbardziej zaludnionych planet w całym sektorze. Nie uważasz tego za cudowne, Qan? Generał Qan Rioun nie odzywał się w trakcie monologu. Przysłuchiwał się mówiącemu Pontanowi Seudowi wpatrzonemu w niebo. Kojarzył jego osobę od niepamiętnych czasów, ale osobiście spotkał go dopiero w trakcie odwrotu w stronę zachodnich rubieży Galaktyki (po upadku Coruscant w 29 ABY), będąc wówczas jedynie starszym sierżantem. Na Matagarze poprzednim razem był około dziesięć lat temu tj. przed rozpoczęciem kulminacyjnego momentu rozwoju tejże planety. Dla niego ta zmiana, która zaszła w ciągu jednej dekady jego nieobecności, mogła istotnie wydawać się cudowną. - Czy widział pan kiedykolwiek planetę, na której tak szybko się rozwinięto i nie nazywa się ona Matagar? Ja nie widziałem i dlatego nawet nie będę udzielał odpowiedzi na to retoryczne pytanie - odparł prostolinijnie generał jednocześnie starając się odpowiedzieć w jakiś należyty sposób. Z jednej strony podziwiał swojego rozmówcę, a z drugiej strony starał się brzmieć jak kulturalna i szlachetnie urodzona osoba, którą zdecydowanie nie był. - Masz rację, Qan - Pontan Seud odparł trochę zamyślonym głosem, po czym zadał pytanie swojemu rozmówcy - Ten sukces jest „cudowny”, ale niektórzy mogą być z tego powodu zazdrośni i próbować zniszczyć to co było tworzone latami. Jako doświadczony generał, który będzie chronić tę planetę powinieneś więc umieć odpowiedzieć na to jedno pytanie. Co jest największym skarbem Matagaru? - Zindustrializowane obszary - Rioun odparł bez wachania. - Nie - zaprzeczył Pontan - próbuj dalej, Rioun. - Zasoby naturalne? - zdziwiony oficer wysunął kolejną propozycję. - Nie - znowu Seud odparł wesołkowato. - Pan? - nie mając za bardzo pomysłu, zaproponował coś co mogło być bardziej oryginalne od poprzednich odpowiedzi. - Skądże - Pontan przyjacielsko się roześmiał słysząc tę odpowiedź - jest coś w całym Sektorze Nakimo zdecydowanie cenniejszego od czegokolwiek z tych trzech rzeczy. Stracenie tego skarbu byłoby największym ciosem dla mnie, po którym byśmy się nie podnieśli. - Jak się nazywa ten skarb o którym Pan mówi? - zapytał zaciekawiony generał. - Obywatele. Orbita i powierzchnia Matagaru (zachodnie rubieże Nowej Republiki) - Wreszcie - wszyscy załoganci pomyśleli to jedno słowo. Ich okręt - korweta „Wróbel”, mimo uszkodzonej w walce łączności i hangaru, wreszcie doleciała do Matagaru. Planety, która jednocześnie ich łączyła i rozdzielała. To do tej planety zmierzała cała czwórka żeby zrealizować swoje cele. To na niej Trax miał wreszcie odzyskać wolność poprzez pozbycie się długów. To na niej Dactillus i Ardinn mieli zdecydować co dalej zrobią i udać się w swe strony. To tu miało się wszystko zakończyć. A tak się im wydawało wcześniej. Ostatnie wydarzenia zmieniły jednak całą sytuację. Przelecieli przez obronę planetarną złożoną z okrętów wojennych Pontana Seuda, mijając też liczne inne cywilne statki, które poruszały się po niebie tej planety. Nie wyróżniały się one niczym szczególnym, w przeciwieństwie do „Wróbla”, który wszedł w atmosferę planety. Załoganci obserwowali powierzchnię planety pokrytą budynkami i ulicami, a poza miastem pustymi polami i liniami transportu publicznego. Po krótkiej chwili statek wylądował w stołecznym kosmoporcie, dokując w jednym z wolnych doków. - Jesteśmy na miejscu - oznajmił Kyle „Ewaug” Trax wstając od fotela pilota. Spojrzał się na jednorękiego Ardinna i przypomniał mu o pewnym elemencie planu - Czy doktor już przygotował tamto, kierowniku? - Potrzeba mu jedynie pół minuty, Ewauq - odpowiedział mu Mishel wchodząc na mostek i zakładając na siebie swój płaszcz. Spojrzał w stronę drugiego pilota i zapytał go - Czy jesteś już gotowy, Matneq? - Tak, kierowniku, możecie już wychodzić - oznajmił operator kilkając parę guzików i przesuwając inne ruchome elementy na panelu kontrolnym. - W takim razie idźmy już, Ewauq - odparł Ardinn pośpiesznie. Kierownik zrobił ruch ręką, zachęcając Kyle’a żeby poszedł za nim. Pierwszy pilot założył na siebie pas z kaburą, wziął ze sobą komunikator i opuścił mostek wraz z kierownikiem. - Powodzenia - pożegnał ich Matneq siedząc na swoim miejscu i sprawdzając odczyty ze skanerów wewnętrznych. Powierzchnia Trix (Konfederacja Atronu) Pokój premiera należał do dość sporych, ale zdawał się być mniejszy z powodu biblioteki zrobionej w tylnej ścianie oraz sporego biurka zajmującego znaczną część pomieszczenia. Przy tym ostatnim siedział blondwłosy mężczyzna ubrany w ładną, wyprasowaną, szarą marynarkę z typowym dla atrońskiej szlachty płaszczem przypominającym bardzo zadbaną pelerynę. Zastanawiał się z czym się stawi Lord M’kadronus, któremu postawił jasne ultimatum w dość ważnej sprawie. Popijając poranną kawę ze swojego białego kubka przyglądał się pomieszczeniu. Na przeciwko jego sporego brązowego, metalowego biurka znajdowała się ściana z obrazami przedstawiającymi różne sukcesy. Po jego bokach oraz przy wejściu prostopadłym do tamtej ściany, stało po jednej parze ochroniarzy-komandosów. Na styku tylnej ściany oraz ścian bocznych były wyjścia do innych miejsc. Z przodu po prawej stronie premiera było jedyne wejście, przez które weszła bez zapowiedzenia czarna wysoka postać ubrana w charakterystyczną zbroję i szaty. Cała piątka obecnych w mig go rozpoznała. Zamaskowany osobnik bez słowa podszedł do biurka. - Dzień dobry, Lordzie M’kadronusie - premier powitał przybysza wskazując mu ruchem dłoni krzesło przed biurkiem. Osobnik nie usiadł, a jedynie rzucił datapad na biurko. Na włączonym ekranie urządzenia znajdował się tekst opisujący… opisujący… ostatni incydent przygraniczny i reakcję dowództwa tamtejszej dywizji. Polityk wziął datapad w prawą dłoń i pobieżnie przeczytał tekst. - Po co mnie o tym informujesz? Co to ma do rzeczy? - zapytał zdezorientowany minister odkładając urządzenie. Skierował wzrok na stojącego przed nim Lorda. - Przeczytaj to - M’kadronus ruszył ramieniem, palcem dotknął ekranu i przesunął tekst w dół, wskazując pojedyncze słowo w ostatnim akapicie. Schneizer przeczytał ten fragment po czym spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę wytrzeszczonymi oczami. - Czyżbyś oszalał? To jest zbyt ryzykowny plan. Wystarczy, że coś pójdzie nie tak i stracimy wszystko - zauważył Von Darek. - Lepszego rozwiązania nie ma - odparł Lord typowym dla siebie niskim basem. - Nie możesz kazać im zawrócić? Nie ma sensu zbędnie ryzykować... - Łączność straciliśmy z nimi po przejściu koło tamtej anomalii. Schneizer zrobił głośny wydech, zastanawiając się nad tą całą sytuacją. Wybrano jego na premiera dlatego, żeby przytępił trochę ryzykanctwo i samowolę M’kadronusa. Jednak Lord był o krok przed nim, mając jak zwykle do dyspozycji „przypadki”, które zawsze mu sprzyjały. - W takim razie nie ma odwrotu… - skomentował nie wyglądający na zadowolonego minister. - O to chodziło od samego początku - odrzekł śmiejący się Lord. Widać było, że rozwój sytuacji satysfakcjonował go. Nadprzestrzeń, Nieznane Regiony (rejon granicy republikańsko-atrońskiej) W środku nadprzestrzeni poruszał się spory niszczyciel kształtem przypominający prostopadłościan z przykutym doń wychudzonym klinem. Setki dział różnego rodzaju pokrywały całą jego powierzchnię, przy czym uwagę mogło zwrócić obrotowe działo zamontowane na jego spodzie, kształtem przypominające wyrzutnię o kalibrze wynoszącym kilka metrów. W istocie był to akcelerator, zdolny przyśpieszać będące w nim obiekty do dużej prędkości, który zarazem był integralnym elementem tego flagowca. Na tyle górnej części okrętu znajdował się spłaszczony mostek, po którym chodziło wte i wewte kilku oficerów meldując ważne sprawy swoim przełożonym i nadzorując odpowiednie sekcje. Koło dowódcy stojącego przodem do wizjera mostka, stał wysoki rangą oficer floty, który coś mu mówił na ucho. - Generale, czy jest pan pewien, że… on temu podoła? Nigdy przedtem tego nie próbowaliśmy. - Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, komandorze. Innego sposobu na obejście sensorów Exhali IV nie ma. Jedynie on się do tego manewru się najlepiej nadaje - generał stał dalej twardo przy swoim zdaniu, pocierając swoją czarną szpakowatą brodę. Może nawet i zastosowałby inny, bardziej metodyczny plan, ale wtedy zniszczyłby w strategię Kylera, a tego wolał uniknąć. - Czyli naprawdę jest pan tego pewien? - Tak, Shtrakwytz, jestem tego pewien - generał nie zamierzał teraz zmieniać swojego zdania. Komandor uznał, że zadawanie kolejnych pytań nie ma sensu, skoro Xar znowu postawił na swoim. Stał obok przełożonego oczekując na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Mijały minuty, po upływie, których dowódcy sekcji zaczęli składać meldunki na kanale głosowym. - Znajdziemy się w odpowiednich koordynatach za sto sześćdziesiąt sekund! - „Katapulta” wycelowana! Wektor AAB-09-281! - Nagrzewanie rozpoczęte! - Poziom energii „katapulty” wynosi 89%! - po około minucie Shtrakwytz usłyszał ten meldunek. - Czy jest autoryzacja do wykonania wystrzału? - jeden z podporuczników zapytał. Dun nie odpowiedział na pytanie, chcąc się upewnić co do jednej rzeczy... - Pilot potwierdził gotowość do akcji! - po dziesięciu sekundach koordynator oznajmił. Dun Xar uruchomił swój komunikator i wypowiedział jedno zdanie - Udzielam autoryzacji na wystrzał. - Czyli już się to rozpoczęło… - pomyślał sceptycznie nastawiony komandor, słysząc generała. - Komputer nawigacyjny został zscynchronizowany z „katapultą”! Wystrzał będzie za dziesięć! - oznajmił inny podporucznik naciskając różne guziki na konsolkach komputera nawigacyjnego i rozpoczynając odliczanie - Dziewięć! Osiem! Siedem! Sześć! Pięć! Cztery! Trzy! Dwa! Jeden! Teraz! - Hamowanie rozpoczęte! Generał, komandor oraz inni obecni na mostku mogli dostrzec przez wizjer, przez chwilę błysk od strony czubka okrętu, gdzie znajdował się otwór akceleratora. Tytaniczny statek w międzyczasie zaczął zmniejszać swoją prędkość. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że cokolwiek się stanie, najbliższe trzydzieści sekund będzie decydujące. Wewnątrz kokpitu nietypowego pojazdu zbliżonego rozmiarem do bombowca, siedział czarnowłosy pilot w wieku około dwudziestu lat. Spojrzał na swój czarny, uszczelniony, masywny kombinezon, który spokojnie pozwoliłby mu przetrwać w próżni. Jego wymiary zabierały niemałą część wolnej przestrzeni zwiększając wrażenie, że cały ten pojazd zaprojektowano z zamiarem wpędzania jego operatorów w klaustrofobię. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się nad tą misją. Mimo iż był jedynie zwyczajnym szeregowym komandosem to Xar powierzył mu niezwykle odpowiedzialne zadanie, które polegało na wyskoczeniu z nadprzestrzeni za pomocą eksperymentalnego transportera, zapobiegnięciu byciu wykrytym, aktywacji zagłuszacza od razu po pojawieniu się koło stacji Exhala IV i odpowiednio szybkim wystrzeleniu serii ładunków, których zawartości nie znał. Całość miał wykonać w ciągu dwudziestu sekund, bo po upływie tego czasu miał pojawić się flagowiec Duna i zneutralizować stację. Na dowolnym etapie realizacji tego zadania wystarczyłaby chwila wahania lub drobny błąd i cały plan poszedłby na marne. Fan Liers nie wiedział o tym, ale jeżeliby mu się nie udało to wojska Atronu znalazłyby się w poważnym zagrożeniu. Jego niepowodzenie umożliwiłoby stacji Exhali IV wykrycie flot konfederackich, nagranie ich działania, wysłanie nagrania i nadanie alarmu do Nowej Republiki. Wtedy mogłyby przybyć posiłki z pobliskiego Matagaru, zatrzymać straż przednią Konfederacji i wyhamować całą ofensywę za nim by się na dobre zaczęła. - Czy jesteś gotowy, szeregowy? -Liers został wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań i usłyszał w komunikatorze hełmu znajomy głos swojego JTACa. - Tak, sir. Czekam na wystrzał - odpowiedział Fan bez chwili wahania. Oczekiwał na dalsze wiadomości i rozkazy, siedząc w fotelu i sprawdzając parametry przyrządów. - Macie autoryzację - po krótkiej chwili oczekiwania poinformował go oficer łącznościowy - Wystrzał będzie za 10 sekund. - Odliczanie uruchomione - potwierdził Liers naciskając jeden z guzików. Pikanie urządzenia przypominało, że za chwilę zacznie się misja. Po upływie wyznaczonego czasu, pikanie ustało, a pojazd został przyśpieszony do wyznaczonej prędkości przejeżdżając w mniej niż sekundę przez całą „lufę” akceleratora. Całe szczęście, że kokpit był wyścielony czymś w rodzaju superelastycznego materaca, bo akceleracja wbiła go w fotel. Widział przez wąski ekran niebiesko-czarne-białe pasy charakterystyczne dla nadprzestrzeni. Mijał jednak wiele razy szybciej niż zazwyczaj widział to z mostka statku. Na ekranie komputera nawigacyjnego pojawiały się zmieniające kombinacje cyfr. Gdy dostrzegł tę oczekiwaną - mającą trzy piątki na końcu - kliknął kciukiem guzik. Tam gdzie jeszcze chwilę widział nadprzestrzeń, pojawiła się biała, oślepiająca kropa. Po krótkiej bolesnej dla oczu chwili przed nim ukazała się czarna przestrzeń próżni kosmicznej, a w niej stacja kosmiczna. Była to Exhala IV, o czym upewniły go odczyty! Pilot w mig nacisnął kolejne parę guzików, a od spodkowatego okrętu oddzielił się przedni człon szeroki na trzy metry w swej podstawie, który pozbawiony hamulców mknął z ogromną prędkością na stację. W tym samym momencie uruchomił mechanizm zagłuszacza, wciskając gwałtownie dwa pedały podeszwami butów na raz. Wszelka elektronika na pokładzie myśliwca zgasła. Po upływie dwóch sekund, pociągnął do tyłu dwie dźwignie kontrolne, a z boków spodka wyleciały dziesiątki, jak nie setki małych rakiet z wmontowanym systemem generującym fałszywą sygnaturę wizualną i energetyczną, zbliżoną do przedniej części spodka-transportera. Fan obserwował jak pociski poleciały po niezliczonych różnych trajektoriach i koncentrycznie uderzyły w osłonę tarczy, w tym samym momencie. „Czy się udało?” Nie wiedział. Zastanawiał się teraz nad tym czy wszystko dobrze poszło i przyglądał się stacji, nie mogąc dostrzec nic szczególnego z tego dystansu. Położył dłoń na boku swojego hełmu i obrócił przyczepione doń pokrętło. Uruchomił opcję wielokrotnego przybliżenia wmontowanej makrolornetki i skierował spojrzenie w stronę stacji. Parę kropel potu przeleciało mu po plecach, łaskocząc go, gdy ustawiał wektor wizji. Nie znając wyniku swego zadania, zadawał sobie w głowie pytania próbując cokolwiek dostrzec. Na zegarze mechanicznym czas pozostały do wykonania zadania skurczył się o ponad dziesięć sekund. Wtem dostrzegł jak wszystkie rakiety i przednia człon transportowca uderzyły synchronicznie w osłonę, przeciążając ją jednoczesnym atakiem z wielu stron naraz. Fan przybliżył jeszcze bardziej, żeby dostrzec dalsze szczegóły. Sama seria nie wystarczyłaby do zadania decydującego ciosu i Liers dobrze o tym wiedział, na podstawie rozmowy z Dunem. Pył unoszący się po eksplozjach uniemożliwiał ocenienie skali sukcesu. Droid siedział skulony wewnątrz przedniego członu transportera. Znajdował się wewnątrz niego i był odcięty od zasilania elektrycznego. Wyłącznie napędzała go benzyna, a jego świadomość była ograniczona do zera, więc nie mógł wykorzystać teoretycznie dostępnych funkcji motorycznych. Robot nic nie rejestrował i nic nie kalkulował. Jedyny aktywny mechanizm elektryczny rozdzielał drobnym polem siłowym końcówki łącz od dość prymitywnej wewnętrznej konstrukcji składając się z czegoś w rodzaju agregata oraz zestawu specjalnych baterii. Wtem porównywalnie prymitywny zegar zaczął odliczać czas od momentu opuszczenia nadprzestrzeni. Nie minęła chwila, a dźwięk puszczenia pancernych zaczepów oznajmił, że teraz człon posuwa się do przodu bez reszty macierzystego pojazdu. Równocześnie silny, pojedynczy impuls elektromagnetyczny przepalił resztki włączonej elektroniki na okręcie. Jedyny mechanizm blokujący połączenie się końcówek łączy i zasilania centralnego został zneutralizowany. Następstwo było oczywiste. Nowy przepływ prądu ożywił nieaktywne obwody i przewody. - Aktywacja: pomyślnie zakończona. Faza pierwsza misji: w toku. Sonar: włączony. Radar: włączony - oznajmił droid swoim mechanicznym głosem. Oczy F.O.U.N.D.a ponownie się zaświeciły na niebiesko. Kwantowy komputer maszyny umożliwił jej szybkie przeanalizowanie sytuacji i błyskawiczne przypomnienie sobie wyśrubowanego harmonogramu ustalonego przez sztabowców Pierwszej Dywizji. Wmontowane czujniki natychmiast zdradziły robotowi, że zbliża się do końca fazy pierwszej, a osłona Exhali IV jest tuż tuż. Odczepił jeden z elementów swojego pancerza przedramiennego i połączył go ze specjalną dźwignią. Mniej niż sekunda i wydzielona część była zsynchronizowana z odczytami sonaru. Drugi taki symetryczny element został połączony z innym mechanizmem. Gdy dystans do osłony zmniejszył się dostatecznie, w jednym niezwykle krótkim momencie wydarzyła się seria zdarzeń, których precyzyjna kolejność jest dość trudna do ustalenia. Setki rakiet z prostymi systemami oszukującymi skanery wizualne i energetyczne uderzyły w tym samym momencie z wszystkich stron w wątłe osłony stacji, które skupiły się na chronieniu ważnych instalacji. Na chwilę dziób członu rakiety przebił się przez osłonę, która w tym miejscu była słabsza. Automatycznie przód się rozdzielił, tworząc dość spory otwór, przez który wyleciał F.O.U.N.D., którego równocześnie puściły blokady. Lecąc z dawną prędkością okrętu, musiał od razu zmienić swoją prędkość. Silniki wmontowanego plecaka odrzutowego przyśpieszyły, a regulatory cząsteczkowe i magnesy zmieniły jego ustawienie, tak żeby był ustawiony nogami do przodu w jeden, wąski rurowaty kształt. Niczym żywy pocisk, droid przebił się przez zewnętrzną warstwę stacji. Potem zaczął przebijać się przez kolejne piętra i korytarze zostawiając za sobą dziury. Po przełamaniu ostatniej poważnej linii obrony, którą była powłoka zewnętrzna, F.O.U.N.D. zaczął redukować swoją prędkość. Skany stacji pozwoliły mu na wyliczenie odpowiedniego opóźnienia. Droid przebił się przez końcową ścianę i znalazł się w pomieszczeniu reaktora. Rozdzielił swe nogi, których stopy szorując i wgryzając się w ziemię pozwoliły mu ostatecznie wyhamować. Maszyna ujrzała przed sobą średnią, jak na tę stację, salę, na której środku znajdował się masywny okrągły reaktor w kształcie walca pokrytego czarną blachą. Wszędzie świeciło czerwone światło charakterystyczne dla tego typu sytuacji. Jednym ogromnym susem droid dostał się w pobliże kolosalnego urządzenia, ignorując osłupiałych techników i naukowców będących niedaleko. Nałożenie danych od wywiadu o strukturze stacji na skany wizualne i energetyczne, umożliwiło mu zlokalizowanie swoich celów. Ze swojej prawej górnej macki wysunął ostrze zbliżone do skalpela. Szybkim celnym ruchem wbił go prosto w odpowiedni panel odcinając zasilanie od systemów alarmowych. Równocześnie lewa górna macka podczepiła się do komputera reaktora. F.O.U.N.D. uzyskał bezpośrednie połączenie z systemem operacyjnym Exhali IV. Po trzydziestu jeden sekundach oczekiwania z nadprzestrzeni wyskoczył okręt. Shtrakwytz obawiał się właśnie tego momentu. Tej chwili, gdy zostaną wykryci, a ich jedyna szansa na atak z zaskoczenia zostanie zmarnowana i wróg ich wykryje. Pot ściekał po jego twarzy. Nerwowo spojrzał w stronę oficerów z działu sygnałów oraz działu komunikacji. Dun Xar spokojnie obrócił się w stronę tych żołnierzy i zapytał ich za pomocą komlinka. - Raport z przesyłu danych. - Stacja Exhala IV nadaje sygna… - oficer sygnalizacyjny przełknął ślinę, a komandor spodziewał się najgorszego. Mężczyzna dokończył wypowiedź - Nadaje sygnał zwykły! Tak jakby zupełnie nic się nie wydarzyło! - Czyżby tej dwójce się udało? Ale to przecież niemożliwe… - Shtrakwytz szeroko otworzył oczy, zaskoczony nieoczekiwanym przezeń rozwojem sytuacji. Spodziewał się klęski zdobycia stacji z marszu, przybycia wrogich posiłków, konieczności wezwania wsparcia w postaci reszty eskadry i, w efekcie, rozpoczęcia walk pozycyjnych. Dlatego nalegał przed misją na znalezienie innego szlaku. Teraz jednak jego oczekiwania okazały się kompletnie fałszywe. - Mamy kontakt z F.O.U.N.D.em! - oznajmił oficer komunikacyjny. Na twarzy Duna pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia skrywający jego uzębienie. - Rozpocznijcie synchronizację - generał nakazał realizację kolejnej fazy planu. Liczni spodziewali się, że nawet do niej nie dojdą… Poza generałem Xarem! - Tak, sir! Synchronizacja została rozpoczęta - zakomunikował oficer pokładowy z działu informatycznego przez komlink. - Wyślijcie myśliwce! Niech otoczą stację i zablokują z niej wszystkie możliwe miejsca ucieczki! - dodał Dun, który był zawsze czujny na tego typu manewry. Po upływie określonego czasu, F.O.U.N.D. ze wsparciem informatyków i komputerów eksperymentalnego niszczyciela przejął kontrolę nad ośrodkiem patrolowo-badawczym. Został on w tym czasie otoczony przez szwadrony myśliwców, za którymi leciały bombowce gotowe do zrównania celu z pyłem kosmicznym i odesłania go w niebyt. Pełne zwycięstwo było tuż tuż. - Sir! Kontrolujemy już stację! Jakieś rozkazy? - Połączcie mnie z mostkiem stacji - nakazał głównodowodzący operacji. Oficerowie i podoficerowie posłusznie wykonali rozkaz, a jego słowa już po chwili były transmitowane do całej załogi stacji. - Załogo Stacji Exhala IV! Tutaj generał Dun Xar! Nakazuję wam złożyć natychmiast broń i oddać się w ręce moich ludzi! W innym wypadku, sprawy przybiorą nieprzyjemny obrót dla was! - te słowa rozeszły się po całym pokładzie ośrodka kosmicznego, wprawiając w przerażenie lub zakłopotanie zgromadzonych na nim ludzi. Sala audiencyjna; Traipol; powierzchnia Matagaru (zachodnie rubieże Nowej Republiki) Pontan Seud uśmiechnął się do, jeszcze chwilę temu zatroskanego, robotnika, który właśnie opuścił salę audiencyjną. Pomaganie zwykłym „poddanym” zdecydowanie było ulubionym zajęć bogatego Neimoidianina. Jego znajomi doradzali mu, żeby z tym przestał, bo „uwłacza to jego godności”. Dodawano do tego, że mogą się tym przecież zająć jego rzecznicy lub ludzie od PRu. W końcu „był tylko biznesmenem”, a te audiencje dla każdego „poddanego” to był „jedynie sposób na przepracowanie się nieistotnymi sprawami”. Na takie propozycje zawsze odpowiadał kurtuazyjną i zdecydowaną odmową. Ich realizacja stała w sprzeczności nie tylko z jego polityką, ale z całym jego charakterem. - Pilot Kyle Trax! Kierownik Mishel Ardinn! - przybycie dwójki nowych petentów oznajmił żołnierz-wartownik, po tym jak mu coś szepnął na ucho jeden z urzędników. Średniego rozmiaru kremowe grodzie otworzyły się, a przez nie weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich - brunet - miał na sobie mundur cywilnego pilota Nowej Republiki z oznaczeniami Wydziału Naukowego, a na to zarzuconą kurtkę przemytniczą oraz regulaminowy blaster-pistolet z kaburą przyczepiony do pasa. Drugi - blondyn - natomiast ubrany był w szary mundur kierownika cywilnego z Wydziału Naukowego, który przypominał coś w rodzaju zwykłego oficerskiego munduru z czymś w rodzaju peleryny przyczepionym na wysokości karku. Brakowało mu jedynie prawego przedramienia, które wraz z osłaniającym je kawałkiem munduru zostało zapewne odcięte i gdzieś zostawione. Biały bandaż oraz opatrunek z bactą otaczał kikut chroniąc noszącego przed zakażaniami czy utratą krwi. Kyle wchodząc zwrócił wpierw uwagę na ogromny rozmiar sali, pokrytej wszędzie kombinacją między szarymi, a złotymi elementami. Od strony swojej lewicy mógł dostrzec dziesięć dużych, wysokich, prostokątnych i przezroczystych okien. Na prawej ścianie znajdowało się kilkanaście obrazów prezentujących różne ważne osoby lub wydarzenia z historii Seudów. Pustkę na suficie wypełniał owoc kreatywności projektującego salę artysty - różne kształty i linie, pół-geometryczne, pół-chaotyczne, w kolorze szarym i kremowym. Nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś takiego, czegoś co tryskałoby bogactwem w takim stopniu. Może dlatego, że właściwie to dotychczas za wielu bogaczy nie widział. Z kolei Mishel idąc żwawym krokiem przyglądał się Pontanowi Seudowi, który zasiadał na swoim niemałym, szarym, senatorskim tronie z każdej z dwóch stron pilnowanym przez ósemkę gwardzistów ubranych w czarno-żółtawo-szare pancerze, zbliżone do tych jakie swego czasu nosili członkowie Korpusu Szturmowców Śmierci, stojących w jednej linii. Po lewej stronie biznesmena stał specjalny droid protokolarny, którego zadanie należało do spraw oczywistych. Po prawej stronie znajdował się wysoki na niemal dwa metry wojownik noszący na sobie czarnawo-niebieski mundur generalski połączony z elementami zbroi będącej stopem kortozis i durastali. Czarna broda oraz wąsy dodawały mu, zasłużonej na tylu polach bitew, grozy. Ardinn widząc Neimoidianina siedzącego na tronie, zatrzymał się na około dwadzieścia metrów przed nim i jednym szybkim ruchem, uklęknął na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę trzymając kikut prawej dłoni przy piersi, a lewe ramię luźno wzdłuż ciała. Trax idąc wolniejszym krokiem, przyglądając się dekoracjom oraz rozmyślając, dopiero po chwili zorientował się co zrobił towarzysz. Chcąc nadrobić stracony czas, pośpieszniej i niezdarniej wykonał to samo co on. - Kierownik Mishel Ardinn melduje swoje przybycie, Lordzie - oznajmił formalnym tonem urzędnik. Neimoidianin przyjacielsko zaśmiał się słysząc to. - Witaj, przyjacielu - odpowiedział jak zwykle przyjaznie nastawiony Pontan Seud - Czemu się tak zachowujesz? Nie pamiętasz dawnych czasów wojny, Ardinn? Jesteś na osobistej audiencji, a nie przyjęciu czy naradzie sztabowej. - Taki mój nawyk nabyty ostatnio, Lordzie - odparł blondyn wstając z poprzedniej pozycji. Jego mina wciąż wyglądała dość formalnie, ale kontrastował z nią uśmiech. Lekko oszołomiony tym wszystkim Kyle, nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. W wyjściu z niezręcznej sytuacji pomogło mu lekkie skinięcie głową Mishela, po którym wstał do pierwotnej pozycji przyglądając się Lordowi. - Dawno Cię nie widziałem... Powiedz mi co słychać było u ciebie ostatnimi czasy? - Zgodnie z rozkazami, kierowałem częścią ośrodka badawczego zarządzanego przez dyrektora Kraanyka. Niewiele tam się przeważnie działo, stąd przejdę do ważniejszych faktów. Doszło tam jednak do buntu jednej z eksperymentalnych maszyn - Ardinn zaczął tajemniczą opowieść, a Pontan przechylił głowę lekko w bok, tak jakby zastanawiał się nad jego słowami. Lekko zmarszczył czoło, coś się nie zgadzało. - Czy coś ta maszyna zrobiła? - droid protokolarny zapytał Mishela wykorzystując jego przerwę na wzięcie oddechu. - Tak, dyrektor Kraanyk i większość zespołu naukowego zginęła na miejscu, a nienaruszony droid uciekł doprowadzając do destrukcji stacji. Tuż za nim sam ośrodek uległ zniszczeniu, udało mi się go opuścić wraz z naukowcem prowadzącym projekt oraz dwójką życzliwych pilotów za pomocą lekkiej korwety transportowej. Ścigaliśmy droida, który zbiegł do Nieznanych Regionów, ale po drodze natrafiliśmy na jakąś bazę. - Bazę? W Nieznanych Regionach? Mógłbyś rozwinąć swoją myśl… kierowniku? - przerwał mu generał odchrząkając, a następnie zadając pytanie. Oficer uważnie przyglądał się nowoprzybyłemu, który opisywał zastanawiające fakty. Siedzący w prawym kącie urzędnik notował protokół audiencji zarówno w formacie papierowym i elektronicznym. To co chwilę temu usłyszał wprawiło go w zakłopotanie. Przez chwilę przestał pisać i wpatrywał się pustym spojrzeniem w kartkę i ekran, a jego okulary nań upadły. Nim jednak ktokolwiek mógł to zauważyć, pomagał tutaj fakt, że nikt się nim nie interesował, założył na nos okulary i wrócił do szybkiego notowania. - Owszem, generale. Trafiliśmy na bazę. Dokładnie mówiąc stację nadawczą, która wysłała do nas kilka wiadomości w nieznanym nam języku. Po tym zaatakowało nas pięć nieznanych myśliwców, z czego jeden udało się zdobyć w trakcie odwrotu z Nieznanych Regionów. Teraz wróciłem na Matagar żeby o tym wszystkim poinformować pana - zakończył Ardinn swoją opowieść. Wpierw przyglądał się neimoidiańskiemu biznesmenowi i jego otoczeniu. Potem obrócił głowę w stronę towarzysza przygody i przypomniał sobie czymś - Byłbym zapomniał, proszę o przekierowanie odpowiedniej sumy pieniędzy z tego co zarobiłem w ostatnich pięciu latach pracy na Von Nepari na konto pilota Kyle’a „Ewauga” Traxa. Był mi niezwykle pomocny w trakcie misji i chciałbym pomóc mu wyzerować długi. - Kyle’a Ewoka-Traxa? - zapytał generał, którego kąciki ust uniosły się lekko do góry. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z tak oryginalnym nazwiskiem. - Kyle’a „Ewauga” Traxa. Ten genialny pilot nie ma związku z przesłodkimi zwierzakami z Endoru - poprawił kierownik uśmiechając się do oficera. Kątem oka widział jak pilot płonie z nienawiści do osób przeinaczających jego nazwisko. Generał burknął krótkie „aha” zamykając temat. - Co robiłeś przez pięć lat na Von Nepari, że chcesz zapłatę, Ardinn? - Pontan Seud po raz pierwszy zadał pytanie w ciągu dyskusji, bardzo zamyślonym tonem. - Pracowałem w pańskim ośrodku badawczym. Właśnie o tym opowiadałem - odpowiedział bez wahania Ardinn. - Ja nie mam ośrodka badawczego na Von Nepari - poważne słowa Pontana Seuda rozeszły się po sali. Dreszcze przeszły po plecach Mishelowi, którego one zszokowały. Ledwo z siebie wydukał. - A-ale j-jak to? Co ja tam tak to robiłem przez ostatnie pół dekady? - Zapewne zwyczajnie nas oszukałeś po to żeby spróbować okraść od nas pieniądze - brutalnie oznajmił generał ogłaszając swoją teorię. - Qan - biznesmen zwrócił się do oficera. - Tak, mój panie? - Qan… To jest Mishel Ardinn… Jestem tego pewien, że on mnie by nie oszukał… - słowa zszokowanego Lorda wprawiły Qana Riouna w zakłopotanie. Nie śmiał on udowadniać błędu swojemu panu, ale wciąż próbował obalić wersję wydarzeń przedstawioną przez kierownika. - W takim razie czy ma on jakieś dowody na prawdziwość historyjki? - wciąż zadziwiony Ardinn był daleki od trzeźwego myślenia. Generał już czekał by dać znać kilku ochroniarzom do aresztowania oszustów. Wtem przemówił milczący do teraz „Ewaug”. - Tak, dane ze swojego datapada, świadectwo moje, doktora i Matneqa, rejestry z komputera „Wróbla” oraz jeńca z nieznanym myśliwcem. - „Wróbla”? To ta wasza korweta? Kyle kiwnął głową, potwierdzając przypuszczenia czarnowłosego dowódcy. - Gdzie się ona znajduje? - W kosmoporcie w centrum, dok CZ09 - odrzekł Ardinn, odzyskując część pewności siebie i swojej racji - Zgromadzone tam materiały potwierdzą moje słowa. - Przekonamy się jeszcze - chłodno odparł nieufny Qan Rioun wyciągając blaster. Dwa celne strzały powaliły na ziemię dwójkę przybyszy. Generał przyłożył palec do swojego komunikatora i wydał rozkaz - G7! G8! Zanieście ich do aresztu. Niech dowódca sekcji się nimi zajmie. Przekażcie też Specjaliście, żeby wydzielił pluton do przejęcia i zabezpieczenia lekkiej korwety w centralnym kosmoporcie w dok CZ09! Amon Frank! Wyślij mu ich zeznania. Niech je zweryfikuje natychmiast. - Tak, sir - odpowiedział księgowy kończąc notowanie. Przełączył swoje urządzenie i przesłał wiadomość z załącznikiem do stosownego adresata. Wydzieleni żołnierze opuścili formację i wzięli ze sobą nieprzytomnych załogantów „Wróbla”. Wyszli wraz z nimi tylnym wyjściem kierując się w stronę pewnej sekcji. Zszokowany nagłym rozwojem wypadków Neimoidianin zadał pytanie. - Czy musiałeś być tak brutalny dla nich? - Lepszego rozwiązania nie było, mój Lordzie - Qan Rioun zakończył tę rozmowę chłodnymi słowami. Sekcja aresztu w centrum Traipolu; Matagar (zachodnie rubieże Nowej Republiki) Przez zimny, jak jego myśli, korytarz przeszedł wąsaty mężczyzna, zbliżający się zapewne do trzydziestki, ubrany w charakterystyczny mundur wojskowy z białą górą i czarnym dołem. Towarzyszyła mu dwójka szturmowców z czarnymi pancerzami. Chwilę temu przeczytał na datapadzie krótką wiadomość, która pozbawiła go dzisiaj snu. Wolałby się wyspać, ale miał zadanie do wykonania. Z jednej strony lubił spać, ale nie raz trafiały mu się tak niejasne i dziwne sprawy. Przyjrzał się mijanym przezeń pomieszczeniom, a szczególnie ich numerom. W końcu znalazł to czego poszukiwał. Podszedł do oficera bezpieczeństwa, który stał przy jednej z dwóch szukanych cel wraz z dwójką żołnierzy bezpieczeństwa. - Jakieś wiadomości od plutonu? - przybysz zapytał młodszego stopniem, wiekiem i doświadczeniem. - Tak, sir. Sierżant Luther Higinss zameldował chwilę temu, że zabezpieczył korwetę i materiały dowodowe. Prosi o dalsze rozkazy. - Przekaż mu, żeby zaczekał na przybycie śledczych i niczego nie ruszał oraz meldował wszystko na moim prywatnym kanale. Cała załoga i pasażerowie mają zostać aresztowani. Niech też bezkrwawo przegoni ewentualnych gapiów. Nie chcę mieć ani ofiar, ani świadków. - Coś jeszcze, sir? - Nie, Agencie. Może pan już pójść. - Do widzenia, sir - młody oficer zasalutował, stuknął obcasami i wraz z towarzyszącymi mu gwardzistami Seuda opuścił przestrzeń przed wejściem do sali. Dowódca z wywiadu przyjrzał się pancernemu wejściu do celi. Wyjął swój cylinder kodowy i otworzył za jego pomocą grodzie, które się rozsunęły. Trójka żołnierzy weszła do środka pomieszczenia, w którego centrum znajdował się stół, za którym siedział blondwłosy urzędnik, którego dłonie były ze sobą skute. - Specjalista Lucius Krynt. Pan to… kierownik Mishel Ardinn? - wąsaty oficer się przedstawił siadając. - Ta - krótko potwierdził dawny zarządca stacji na Von Nepari, nie będąc pewnym niczego, po tym gdy dowiedział się, że nie pracował dla Pontana Seuda. Grodzie zamknęły się z charakterystycznym świstem, a przesłuchanie się rozpoczęło… Sala audiencyjna; Traipol; powierzchnia Matagaru (zachodnie rubieże Nowej Republiki) Pontan Seud siedział na tronie zastanawiając się „nad tym wszystkim”. Jego dawny znajomy z czasów wojny tarkińskiej niespodziewanie go dzisiaj odwiedził. Ten powrót z tajemniczego pobytu na nieznanym ośrodku badawczym, którzy rzekomo należał do niego wprawiał go w zakłopotanie. - Owszem, Qan kazał go aresztować, ale Krynt mu nic nie zrobił. Ardinn napewno mówił prawdę, a przesłuchanie jedynie to udowodni. Wtedy jednak będą oni musieli przemyśleć tę sprawę z Von Nepari… Spisek czuć w powietrzu… - tak oto myślał ten neimoidianin wahając się nad podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji. W jego sali audiencyjnej zebrała się teraz grupka wyższych stopniem wojskowych składająca się z trójki znanych mu dobrze osób: dowódcy wojsk na powierzchni Matagaru - generała Qana Riouna; oficera wywiadu - specjalisty Luciusa Krynta oraz niskiego i grubiutkiego podoficera wojsk bezpieczeństwa - sierżanta Luthera Higinssa. Debatowali oni właśnie nad czymś, czemu zamyślony przywódca się przysłuchiwał. - Przesłuchania i testy z wykrywaczem kłamstwa wykazały, że cała czwórka mówiła prawdę - chłodno oznajmił Lucius kończąc palenie cygara - Ta sprawa tak łatwo się nie zakończy, generale. - Ta historyjka z nieznanym nam ośrodkiem badawczym, buntującym się droidem oraz bazą w Nieznanych Regionach jest zbyt niespójna i niemożliwa, żeby mogła być prawdziwa, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest to prawda… - odparł mu Qan Rioun, który z pewnością wolałby teraz walczyć na linii frontu niż zabierać się za coś intelektualnego, gdzie jego intuicja gorzej działała - W Nieznanych Regionach nic i nikt nie ma prawa przetrwać. To do dzisiaj było pewnikiem. Jednak ta baza z myśliwcami wygląda mi na element czegoś większego… - A to się nawzajem wyklucza - dodał uśmiechnięty sierżant Higinss, którego nikt (jak zwykle) nie pytał o zdanie. Z niewiadomego powodu cały czas się uśmiechał. Może to dlatego, bo wreszcie miał coś tak ciekawego do roboty od bardzo długiego czasu. - Zapewne mógłby to być i tak jakiś większy gang piratów ukrytych w rubieżach. Ci jednak nie komunikowaliby się z cywilami za pomocą jakiegoś nieznanego języka, a potem ich atakowali… - kontynuował zamyślony Qan Rioun chodząc po pomieszczeniu i zastanawiając się nad dotychczas poznanymi informacjami. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i spojrzał w stronę przyciemnianego okna - Skoro już pan się odezwał to niech pan powie co tam słychać z piątym jeńcem. Może on być nawet kluczem do rozwiązania tej zagadki. - Osadzony jest nieprzytomny, ale powinien wkrótce odzyskać przytomność, sir - odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej zadowolony Higinss, któremu podobało się odgrywanie pewnej istotnej roli w jakiejś ważnej sprawie. - To obudźcie go wreszcie… - rozkazał generał wkurzającemu go podoficerowi. Chciałby się wreszcie pozbyć tego człowieka z pokoju. Nie cierpiał tych wiecznie uśmiechniętych ludzi przypominających mu tego idiotę Oqa Y’dera… Odłożył jednak dalsze swe myśli w tej sprawie na boczny plan, zwracając się do członka - Natomiast pan, specjalisto, niech zbierze malutki oddział i przeprowadzi zwiad na terenie Von Nepari. Musimy dowiedzieć się coś na temat tego ośrodka badawczego. - Będzie to niezwykle interesujące zadanie biorąc pod uwagę, że według odczytów został on zrównany z powierzchnią planety - odparł sarkastycznie Krynt wypalając kolejne cygaro. - Lepszego planu nie mamy do wykonania i dobrze pan o tym wie - szorstko odpowiedział Qan Rioun. Zostawienie rozwiązania tego problemu innym żołnierzom mu odpowiadało. Umiał tylko wskazać im zadania, ale samemu ich realizować przenigdy by nie chciał. - Nie ma pan nic do dodania, generale? Jeżeli nie to będę już wyruszał. - oficer skierował się w stronę wyjścia i na odchodnym zapytał przełożonego. - Nie, nie mam, specjalisto - odrzekł dowódca armii żegnając swojego podkomendnego - Do widzenia. - Do widzenia, generale - grodzie się otwarły i zamknęły za wychodzącym członkiem wywiadu. Karłowaty członek wojsko bezpieczeństwa też miał już opuścić pomieszczenie, ale usłyszał jakiś odgłos za sobą. Dostrzegł jak droid protokolarny szepcze coś na ucho Pontanowi Seudowi. - Daj go na wizję - cichym głosem rozkazał Neimoidianin. Droid nacisnął parę guzików na swoim ramieniu, a na środku pomieszczenia włączył się holoprojektor ukazujący duży hologram nieznanego mu oficera jeszcze mniej znanego wojska. Jego twarz była odkryta w przeciwieństwie do reszty ciała zakrytego przez pelerynę. - Witaj, Lordzie Pontanie Seudzie - tajemniczy osobnik przywitał się równocześnie pocierając swoją podłużną brodę dłonią, która wyłoniła się spod płaszcza - Jestem generał Dun Xar i pańscy ludzie porwali jednego z moich ludzi naruszając przedtem terytorium atrońskie i nie opuszczając go pomimo wielokrotnych ostrzeżeń nakazanych przez garnizon. Jeżeli pan natychmiast nie odeśle tego obywatela Konfederacji Atronu i w tym momencie nie odda go tam skąd go uprowadził, będę zmuszony go odebrać siłą. Przerwanie rozmowy w tym momencie będzie potraktowane jako wypowiedzenie wojny. Lord Pontan Seud był pod wrażeniem śmiałości tego człowieka. Bez jakiegokolwiek wahania „wyłożył on kawę na ławę” i groził komuś kto dysponował niezliczoną flotą i armią złożoną z lojalnych i oddanych mu ludzi. Jako senator Nowej Republiki bez problemu mógł doprowadzić do przysłania tutaj znaczących posiłków i zmiażdżenia tego zapewne samozwańczego oficera. Takiej bezczelności się nie spodziewał. - Muszę się namyślić nad dalszą odpowiedzią, panie generale - Pontan Seud zamierzał kupić czas na przemyślenie sposobu rozwiązania problemu. W zasadzie wystarczyło przesłuchać jeńca i oddać go za jeden lub dwa dni… - Nie, Lordzie. Ma mi pan go oddać teraz. W innym wypadku udziela pan poparcia dla oprawców, którzy śmieli dokonać tak bezczelnej i podłej zbrodni. To wymusi jedynie na mnie akt wojenny, który doprowadzi do złych konsekwencji dla obu stron - Dun Xar nie dawał za wygraną i zaostrzał swe stanowisko. Wtedy Qan Rioun się roześmiał głośno. I śmiał się. I śmiał się. Wszyscy obecni w pokoju się na niego spojrzeli zastanawiając się co jemu przyszło na myśl. - Hahahaha! Walczyłem na polach bitew za nim zapewne ty się urodziłeś, mam pod komendą ponad trzydzieści tysięcy żołnierz-… - Z czego zapewne połowa służy w kuchni i burdelu - wtrącił sarkastycznie Dun wkurzając Qana. - …żołnierzy, dysponuję najlepszą osłoną planetarną w całym nadsektorze, monitoruję wszystkie twoje działania z Exhali IV, a na orbicie mam najpotężniejszy okręt w historii dowodzony przez Admirała Dariusa Fada, który samodzielnie pokonał genialnego Anarona Tarkina mając mniej żołnierzy! Robię to wszystko w imieniu najszlachetniejszego władcy w Galaktyce, za którym stoją nieprzeliczone floty i armie oraz masy lojalnych i oddanych obywateli! Natomiast ty - generał od pięciu, a w zasadzie czterech, myśliwców - śmiesz nam grozić? Powinieneś się cieszyć jeżeli w ogóle oddamy Ci tego twojego zasranego pilota za tydzień! - zakończył swoją wypowiedź dyszący oficer armii. Wiedział, że trochę przesadził ze swoją furią, ale innego sposobu na sprowokowanie oponenta do wyjawienia swego potencjału nie było. Tu jednak Qana spotkał zawód. Rozmówca zamiast zareagować z przerażeniem czy wahaniem, zachował się tak jakby ten rozwój wydarzeń był dlań oczywisty, naturalny i z góry zaplanowany. Słowem, dość dobrze maskował swe odczucia i zamiary. - Czyli nie daje mi pan wyboru co do wojny… - powiedział trochę smutno Dun Xar. - Ci co nie mają armii nie mogą gadać o wojnie - odparł Qan Rioun rzucając wszystko na jedną kartę i licząc, że teraz nie wytrzyma jego rozmówca i ujawni swoją słabość, której syptomem był smutny ton. - Dokładnie tak jak pan po upływie najbliższej doby - podsumował generał atroński - O ile będzie pan w ogóle żył po tym pierwszym ataku wojny. - Przyjmuję wyzwanie. Skoro chcesz wojny to ją dostaniesz - Qan Rioun uśmiechnął się złowieszczo od ucha do ucha kończąc tę rozmowę jednym kliknięciem guzika urządzenia zamontowanego na jego karwaszu. Hologram generała zniknął. Wszystkich zadziwiło zachowanie generała. Księgowemu wypadł długopis z wrażenia, sierżant Luther Higinss milczał wpatrzony z przerażeniem w przełożonego, gwardziści jak zwykle się nie odzywali (podobnie droid protokolarny), a Pontan Seud lekko machał głową na boki. - Co za bigos nam zrobiłeś… - powiedział Neimoidianin. - Innego rozwiązania nie było - odrzekł sucho generał. - Zawsze tak mówisz… - Węzeł gordyjski da się przeciąć tylko w jeden sposób. - Obyś miał rację, Qan… Obyś miał rację, Qan… Orbita Matagaru (zachodnie rubieże Nowej Republiki) Chwilę po tych krótkich i zajadłych negocjacjach dało się już odczuć ich skutki. Admirał Darius Fad został niemal od razu o nich poinformowany. Co prawda nie czuł się tym za bardzo zaniepokojony. W końcu jego okręt flagowy był drednotem - co prawda będącym dopiero po skończeniu przedostatnich faz konstrukcji - długim na ponad sześć kilometrów i ewidentnie budowanym w oparciu o wrak jednego z Bellatorów. “Oskarżyciel” cierpiał niestety na niewielką ilość dział obrony przeciwlotniczej, które miały być domontowane na końcu. Statek rekompensował sobie to obecnością całkiem silnego zgrupowania lotniczego spoczywającego w jego hangarach oraz eskorty złożonej z siedmiu korwet CR110, które były zdolne do zatrzymania jakiejkolwiek operacji ofensywnej myśliwców czy bombowców. Doświadczony oficer floty jakim był Darius Fad nie miał się czego obawiać i dlatego poza postawieniem swojej eskadry w stan gotowości bojowej oraz skontaktowaniem się z Exhalą IV nie zrobił nic. Doszła do niego wiadomość od stacji, że nic nie zauważyli. Wtem ku jego zaskoczeniu usłyszał niepokojący meldunek, który pokrywał się z obserwacjami wizualnymi. - Sir! Na dwunastej! Pojedynczy nieznany niszczyciel! Wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni! - wykrzyknął midszypmen Hana po upewnieniu się, że wszystkie odczyty z jego ekranu są prawidłowe. - Czy są jakieś wiadomości od okrętu? - twi’lecki admirał zapytał Hana. Znany mu ludzki podoficer z floty zazwyczaj zachowywał spokój. Chyba, że wygrywało się z nimi w karty. Wtedy wkurzał się jak mało kto, co Darius widział już nie raz i nie dwa, robiąc osobiste inspekcje w kajutach sztabowców. Ciekawe rzeczy można było w nich znaleźć, o czym dowódca eskadry wielokrotnie się przekonał. - Nie, sir. Chyba nie… - zaprzeczył Han widząc brak powiadomień na swoim urządzeniu. Nie minęło kilkanaście sekund, a sytuacja się zmieniła - Mamy wiadomości! Twierdzą, że należą do oddziału Duna Xara z floty Konfederacji Atronu i proszą o natychmiastowe wydanie jeńca. - Midszypmenie! Wyślij im wiadomość, że muszą na to chwilę poczekać! Reszta! Niech cała eskadra ruszy do ataku! Dwójka CR110 niech przetnie drogę odwrotu i zniszczy silniki niszczyciela! Kilka eskadr bombowców w eskorcie myśliwców ma im towarzyszyć! Pozostałe CR110 niech zajdą ten statek od obu boków, góry i dołu! Gdy to wykonacie ostrzelajcie ten okręt ze wszystkich stron, tak żeby go zniszczyć! - Fad bez zastanawiania się wymyślił na poczekaniu plan. Admirał lubił bardzo tworzenie improwizowanych planów odnoszących ogromne rezultaty. Trzydzieści lat doświadczenia walki w pozycjach "nie-do-wygrania" robiło swoje. Jednak czy nie zaczynało to ciągłe wojowanie być trochę męczące? Sam nie był tego pewien wzdychając cicho. W tym czasie rozkazy zostały wydane i przekazane przez niższych stopniem. Potężna ośmiookrętowa eskadra została wprawiona w ruch i nic już nie było w stanie jej zatrzymać. Cienka osłona myśliwców nie była w stanie zatrzymać siedmiu korwet oraz lotniczego zgrupowania uderzeniowego. Heroiczny oddział zmuszony do odwrotu wycofał się tak, żeby osłaniać silniki, mostek oraz hangar. CR110 próbowały dopaść wycofujących się, ale zagalopowały się za daleko i wtedy działa okrętowe niszczyciela splunęły na nie ogniem. Okręty wycofały się na chwilę na bezpieczną odległość, czekając aż “Oskarżyciel” na tyle się przybliży żeby móc im udzielić realnego wsparcia. Dariusa Fada jednak to nie niepokoiło. - Namierzyć niszczyciel! Wycelować w niego działa główne i ostrzelać pojedynczą salwą! - Admirał uniósł pewnie rękę w górę wydając proste komendy. - Wszystko gotowe, sir! Czekamy na rozkaz! - oznajmił dowódca sekcji kanonierów. - Ognia! - ręka oficera została gwałtownie opuszczona w dół, a rozkaz rozbrzmiał po mostku. Minęły najwyżej sekundy, a na niszczyciel Konfederacji Atronu spadły potężne baty w postaci czerwonych smug blasterowych, które niemal rozerwały jego osłony. Twarz Admirała się rozpromieniła. - Midszypmenie Han! - Tak, sir? - Napisz wrogiemu kapitanowi, że jeżeli chce to może teraz złożyć broń, bez kapitulacji, i zapobiec wojnie - wspaniołomyślnie rozkazał Fad. Przeciwnik został właśnie poczęstowany grubą artylerią i powinien przemyśleć swoje działania. Pozwolenie im na wycofanie się z podkulonym ogonem, ale bez wypowiedzenia wojny, stawiało go w roli zwolennika pokoju, którym po cichu był. Nie po to prowadził działania wojenne, żeby zaprowadzić chaos i zniszczenie, tylko ład i dobrobyt. Jeżeli teraz miał okazję by wyciągnąć dłoń i zapobiec zbędnemu przelewowi krwi przez słabszą, acz arogancką stronę to był gotowy by wyciągnąć ramię. - Odpowiedź zwrotna: “Za późno!” - oznajmił podoficer czytając na głos wiadomość od wroga. - Czyżby oni oszaleli? - zastanawiał się Admirał, który znalazł się w szoku słysząc o tak głupiej decyzji. Po upływie kilkunastu sekund wrócił do siebie, ale ta strata czasu go kosztowała srogo. Bombowce i myśliwce znalazły się na tyle samotnego niszczyciela, a korwety go otoczyły, podczas gdy “Oskarżyciel” przeładowywał swoje działa główne. W tym jednak momencie z nadprzestrzeni wyskoczyła szóstka niszczycieli, zbliżonych konstrukcją do pierwszego okrętu, w formacji odwróconego klina otaczając tym samym korwety i siły lotnicze. Myśliwce szybko opuściły hangary statków macierzystych atakując z wielu stron osamotnionych wrogów. Rajd na silniki zakończył się jedynie okrążeniem dawnych agresorów i rozbiciem ich. Malutkie korwety CR110 rozpadły się pod ogniem niszczycieli oraz ciosami bombowców. Darius zaczynał to starcie mając przewagę 8:1. Teraz to jego przeciwnik miał przewagę 7:1. - Przybyły posiłki wroga. Nasze lekkie statki zostały zniszczone - adiutant Fada poinformował dowódcę o smutnej prawdzie - Chyba będziemy musieli się wycofać! - Kapitan ma rację, sir! - dodał inny oficer - Wróg jest silniejszy niż generał Rioun się spodziewał. - Dokładni-...! - chciał dodać któryś ze sztabowców, ale brutalnie mu przerwano. - CISZA! - wykrzyknął dowódca jednookrętowej eskadry - Nie będzie kapitulacji! Nie będzie odwrotu! “Oskarżyciel” zniszczy swoimi bateriami wrogie statki, a lotnictwo dobije resztki tej malutkiej eskadry! Zrozumiano? Wszyscy ucichli słysząc głos swego wieloletniego przełożonego. Powtórzenie przez niego słynnej dwuzdaniowej frazy z dawnych czasów przypomniało im o zwycięstwie, w którym pokonali potężniejszego wroga. Przez chwilę milczeli oni, a oficer miał wątpliwości - TAK, SIR! - wszystko na mostku zostało zagłuszone głośnym okrzykiem pełnym entuzjazmu i wiary w ostateczne zwycięstwo nad słabszym w morale wrogiem. Z takim wodzem przegrać nie mogli? Prawda? - W takim razie do roboty! - wykrzyknął ucieszony Darius. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie czemu kiedyś powiedział, że “z moimi chłopcami mogę wszystko”. Teraz właśnie wiedział, że nic go nie zatrzyma. Nie zrażały go żadne niepowodzenia. Wróg ruszył swe okręty w taki sposób by uniknąć znalezienia się w zasięgu głównych baterii. Błyskawiczny ruch większości szwadronów wroga pozwolił na osaczenie jego lotnictwa przy hangarach. Istna masakra się wtedy rozpoczęła, a Konfederacja obserwowała owoce tego taktycznego zwycięstwa. Jednokilometrowe niszczyciele osaczyły siedmiokilometrowego giganta i z kilku stron strzeliły z większości swoich baterii w jeden punkt. Generatory osłon mostka. Burza laserów i blasterowych wystrzałów otoczyła to miejsce, a jednoczesna koncentryczna salwa obróciła w proch niegdyś dumną aparaturę ochronną. - Sir! Nasze osłony mostka padły! - zameldował adiutant Dariusa. Mimo powagi sytuacji nie było w nim tego dawnego strachu i przerażenia. W końcu przypomniał sobie jak potężny wódz nim dowodzi. Porażka nie wchodziła w grę i wszyscy byli tego pewni mimo spadających nań klęsk. W całym tym entuzjazmie połączonym z uczuciem smutku od porażek nikt nie spojrzał na skanery, ani nie spojrzał na błysk w akceleratorze okrętu Duna Xara. Do czasu, aż padł spóźniony meldunek. - Nieznany szybki obiekt się zbliża od góry w stronę mostka! - Moje trzydzieści lat doświadczenia walki w pozycjach "nie-do-wygrania" nic nie znaczą wobec taktyk tego wrogiego dowódcy… Należą Ci się gratulacje, Dunie Xarze! Całe moje ustawienie zostało zdekonstruowane, a moja lekkomyślność ukarana. Jesteś geniuszem! Powinniśmy się wycofać i przegrupować, ale nie mamy na to czasu, dzięki twoim wyważonym posunięciom. Dostałem za swoje… Tak jak moi niewinni chłopcy zaprowadzeni na rzeź przeze mnie - te myśli przeszły Dariusowi Fadowi, “pogromcy Anarona Tarkina”, “wyzwolicielu Coruscant”, “geniuszowi korpusu floty”, “jednemu z czterech mieczy Pontana Seuda”, przez głowę, gdy stożkowaty myśliwiec wbił się w nieosłonięty mostek. Pomieszczenie zostało rozerwane, a w sporym wybuchu wszyscy załoganci zginęli. Ostatnie spojrzenie Twi’leckiego admirała zostało skierowane na młodziutkiego midszypmena Hana, którego kariera, podobnie jak wielu innych dobiegła końca. Łza spłynęła mu po policzku, po czym jego ciało uległo zniszczeniu przez odłamki i wybuch, a jego resztki poleciały w próżnię. Znany załodze Exhali IV okręcik wbił się jak klin w środek flagowca. Utorował on sobie drogę, aż do reaktora drednota rozpruwając go swoim morderczym lotem. Dziesiątki tysięcy, jeżeli nie setki tysięcy, osób w tym momencie zniknęły ze świata żywych, podczas gdy wybuchający od środka “Oskarżyciel” pogrążył się w eksplozjach oraz rozpadł się pod wpływem nawały kanonierskiej siedmiu niszczycieli Duna Xara, które obróciły w proch i pył jeden z niegdyś najpotężniejszych okrętów Nowej Republiki. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Bezład |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Formacja chaosu (NIE KLIKAĆ) }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja